


sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Play Fighting, Sleeping Together, Spooning, just jilix being soft bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "They took a moment to just enjoy each other's presence."





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> just a smol jilix fanfic.. i wanna write more of these two bc i'm absolutely in love with them!!! they're so precious and soft and need more fics so i thought why not start a series 
> 
> anyways enough rambling, enjoy ^^

Jisung's heart swooned as he snuggled up in Felix's arms. He softly huffed as he rapidly pressed the buttons on the game controller. Felix had wide grin on his face as he was beating Jisung in Super Smash Bros. This would have been the third time Jisung lost to Felix. There was only a minute left on the timer. Felix made an impossible looking combo and settled the game. "No fair," Jisung pouted. "You keep winning."

Felix grinned proudly. "I'm just that good." he boasted. Jisung only turned around and tackled Felix to the ground. They play fought for a moment; tickling and giggling. Felix, who was on top now, grinned as he watched Jisung's giggle. Jisung looked so cute in his hoodie. He leaned down a bit to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Jisung blushed and immediately covered his face. He squealed a bit before looking at a smug Felix.

He pulled Felix's face down again for a real kiss this time. Felix closed his eyes and felt Jisung's lips on his. The Australian boy lived for these small moments. He kissed Jisung back with a subtle want. Jisung had a hand tangled in Felix's hair. They kept kissing each other over and over. Felix ended with a cheek kisses.

The two boys laid on the carpeted floor. The Australian boy rolled over to spoon his boyfriend. He intertwined his fingers with Jisung's. They took a moment to just enjoy each other's presence. Felix could smell a fruity sent in Jisung's hair. He raised his head to give Jisung more cheek kisses.

Jisung yawned as he turned around and barried his face in Felix's chest. "Are you sleepy?" the Aussie asked. Jisung only nodded. "Come on, let's get into bed." Felix suggested while he ran a hand through Jisung's hair. Jisung pulled off Felix's hoodie and jumped into Felix's bed. Felix rolled onto his bed afterward.

Felix held Jisung closely to him. Jisung only looked up admiring Felix's freckles. The black haired boy kissed Jisung's forehead. He then raised his hand to play with Jisung's pinky locks. Jisung drowned in Felix's warmth. He felt his eyes becoming droopy. "I love you, Felix.." Jisung mumbled.

"I love you too. Goodnight."


End file.
